Locution
by yoshi ftw
Summary: "Words mean more than what is set down on paper. It takes the human voice to infuse them with shades of deeper meaning." - Maya Angelou   Response to BonitaWolfSpirit's 115 Word Challenge   Various Fandoms, not just KHR!     variousxocs


**1. Death**

"Are you afraid of death?" If I had a nickel for every time I was asked _that_ question. Peering over my shoulder, I looked at my companion, caramel eyes were fixed on my own hazel ones, "Well, are you?"

"Ichigo, I'm a shinigami." Turning away from him, I glanced up at the starless night sky. Heaving a deep sigh, I pivoted my head, giving the orange-haired boy a sideways look, "I'm terrified."

**2. Happiness**

A lively tune could be heard coming from the hallway, through the opened doorway I saw Tsuna stride happily down the hall, a little pep in his step as he hummed.

The sound of wheels against hardwood floor interrupted his perky tune as I rolled over to the doorway on my roll-y chair, "What's with you?" He froze in place, head turning towards me, eyes wide like a deer in the headlights.

He squeaked as I abandoned the chair, leaning in closely, inspecting his face, "W-what do you mean?"

"You seem… happy… it's weird." Backing away from him, I tapped my chin with my pointer finger, a curious look on my face, "Did…" A smile broke out on my face, "Did you get laid?"

A loud thump soon followed the gasp that escaped Tsuna's lips as he fell to the floor, red in the face as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"I was just asking."

**3. Sorrow**

"Why're you crying?" The question struck me by surprise.

Why _was_I crying?

I felt stupid, just sitting here bawling my eyes out and I have no idea why.

I let out a weak mumble and a pair of arms wrapped around me enclosing me in the faint smell of beer and tobacco that lingered on his clothes, "You're such an idiot."

"Thank you Sanzo."

**4. Belong**

A stream of smoke filled the chilly autumn air as I took another drag of my crumpled cigarette; my gaze was transfixed on the star-filled sky, paying no mind to the body that had appeared next to me. Flicking away the ashes that had accumulated on the end of my cigarette, I spoke, my voice slightly shaking, "Hey Nova… ever feel like you just don't belong?" Taking his silence as neither a yes nor a no, I let my cigarette drop to the ground, stomping it out with the heel of my worn out converse, "Well it was nice talking to you." Sarcasm laced my voice as I went to slide the door of the Urahara Shoten open.

His warm hand grasped mine tightly, bringing me closer to him, "You belong here." His soft fingers intertwined with my own callous ones. My free hand found its way up to the mask that only left his electrifying blue eyes exposed.

Tugging the mask down, a pair of oh-so delectable looking lips greeted me and I leaned in, pecking him lightly on the lips, before relinquishing my grasp on the mask, letting it

resume its original position.

"You taste like cigarettes."

**5. Longing**

It's infuriating.

Vexatious.

Galling.

Exasperating.

And all other synonyms linked to the feeling that was building deep within my stomach as I watched that stupid blonde hussy practically leech off of Eiji. Yet, as I looked at his face as a slight smile appeared when he glanced down at her, the longing feeling that quaked my heart only seemed to get stronger.

**6. Secret**

Popping up behind the calm and collected red-head, I shouted, "Hey! Guess what!"

"You're leaving today?" A hint of hope laced his voice as his aquamarine eyes trailed my face.

"Nope, sorry. Can't get rid of me that easily." I answered cheekily, "I have a secret!"

His non-existent eyebrow rose out of curiosity, "What's your secret?"

Hook, line and sinker. "You're in luck my red-haired friend! For I shall give you a clue as to what this delightful secret of mine is!" Taking a deep breath in, "I have a crush on someone!"

"Who?"

"That's where the secret part comes in~" Pecking him on the nose I skipped off, leaving the Kazekage to plot my death.

**7. Regret**

"Do you regret it?"

"Regret what, Kai?" My blue eyes stared up at the Russian's in confusion.

"Leaving your team to join ours."

"Oh." Did I regret it? "No, if I didn't join up with you guys, then I would've never met you!"

**8. Loneliness**

Skin against skin.

Ragged breaths, throaty moans, the sounds of pure lust.

_Lust._

That's all it was.

Loneliness is what brought us together. Loneliness is what started this lust-driven affair.

He was there for me and I was there for him. No strings attached.

**9. Grace**

What a jerk.

He's been asking me to go out on a date with him for the past two weeks and when I finally cave, he's late!

So here I am. Sitting. By myself. Waiting for my pathetic excuse of a date to show up. If he shows up that is.

"Isabella!" My head snapped in the direction of the voice, where Gokudera was sprinting towards me, "I'm so sorry!"

I let out a humph, turning my head away from him as he frantically tried to apologize, "So you finally decided to _grace _me with your presence?"

**10. Pain**

"Ichigo~" I sang out, lightly bouncing the bat over my shoulder, "Come out, come out wherever you are~" The sound of slight shuffling from my left caught my attention and I moved towards the couch, where I spotted a head of orange hair poking out from behind it, "Marco~" I tapped the bat gently on the orange-haired boy who peered up at me, a nervous grin on his face as he edged towards his escape route.

"Polo?" He didn't make it two steps before I slugged him in the ass with the wooden bat, he yelped in pain, collapsing to the ground.

"What have we learned today?" I stood over him, my foot pressing into his back, pushing him into the floor.

"No means no?"

"Exactly."

**11. Fall**

My heart beat rapidly against my ribcage, humming to its own beat as our eyes met. My stomach did flips and turns not possible by even the most talented gymnast as his hand brushed against mine.

"Vincent, I think I just fell for you again." The answer I received took my breath away in the form of a kiss, and somehow, I knew he felt the same way.

**12. Steps**

"Humph!" I huffed, storming off angrily from the dumbfounded blonde, "I don't wanna talk to you anymore!"

A series of loud thuds and squeaks soon followed, and Max peered around the corner where I had just fled, "Did you fall down the stairs again?"

"Yeah…" I groaned, practically eating my feet in the awkward position I had landed in.

"That's the second time this week, you gotta watch those, they come up pretty fast." I heard footsteps coming down the stairs as Max helped me unravel myself.

"They surprised me." I stared blankly up at him.

He glanced down at my sprawled out form, "Can you get up?"

Attempting to lift myself up, I quickly aborted that plan when a pain shot through my lower back, "No. I think I'll just stay here."

**13. Silence**

It was always quiet after we fought.

This was nothing new.

We were both stubborn.

Too stubborn to say sorry.

And while I bit my lip, forcing back tears, for once I wish we could push our pride aside.

Because I hated the silence.

**14. Cuts**

_How do I get in these situations?_

"Hey Bel~" I grinned sheepishly, backing away from the maniacal blonde, "Why don't you put those knives away?"

"Shishishi~" With a flick of his wrist he had me pinned to the wall with his knives, "You said you wanted to play~" Another step forward and he was looming over me, his breath against my face, "Let's play."

**15. Camera**

Flash.

Snap.

Flash.

Snap.

Flash.

Crack.

"What'd you do that for Kyouya?" I groaned, cradling the now broken camera in my arms, "That was my favorite~"

"It's disturbing the customers." He said coolly, walking away, his nose in his notebook and I felt my lip tremble and eyes water.

"Jerk."

A large hand clamped down on my shoulder, the tall Host Club member peered down at me.

Stare.

Blink.

Stare.

Blink.

Stare.

Smile.

"Yeah, you're right Mori. It's just a camera." I hugged him around the waist, receiving a light pat on the back, "But seriously, can you beat him up? I really liked that camera."

**16. Memory**

I shuffled around my room, packing clothes, jewelry, make-up and other items into the boxes scattered across the floor. As I went through my closet, an old leather-bound book caught my eye, buried deep within the depths of my closet, golden letters were written elegantly across the cover, '_Memories'._

"I forgot all about this." I whispered as I skimmed through the pages, faces of those I haven't seen in years and those who I saw just yesterday stared back up at me.

"Did you pack yet?" A voice called out from my doorway.

"Almost done." The floor boards creaked as footsteps approached me, "I found my old photo album, we look so young Ichigo." I grinned up at the orange-haired boy, who had sat down next to me, peering down at the pictures plastered in the book.

"We were fifteen." He reminded me, "Hey wasn't that when Orihime dressed you and Tatsuki up?" He pointed to a picture, where both Tatsuki and I were dressed in frilly clothes, our hair tamed and light make-up applied to our faces.

"Don't remind me." I groaned, "Her and Rangiku practically tied us up."

Another picture caught my eye, a picture of Ichigo and I glaring at each other, our faces redder than the ripest tomato, "That was after our first kiss."

"That didn't count! It was an accident!" He groaned, trying to rid himself of that awful memory.

I laughed as he continued to pout, turning the pages where I continued to discover the memories I had long forgotten, "Do you remember when…?"

**17. Thoughts**

"Hmm…" I glanced over at Tsuna, who despite the serious look on his face, was still getting his ass kicked by me in Mortal Kombat.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I asked, my gaze turning back to the TV as I continued mashing the buttons of the controller.

"Do you think I can do this?" **K.O.** appeared in bright red letters on the screen, as I set my controller down, while Tsuna remained staring at the television, a blank look on his face.

"You mean do I think you can be the boss of the Vongola?" Picking up the can of soda I took a sip as he nodded, confirming my statement, "Of course. If we… y'know, Reborn, me, Gokudera… and everyone else didn't believe in you… we wouldn't be following you."

"I know… it's just… I don't think I can do it…" His eyes were downcast, as he bit his lip, hands clenching around the controller.

"Before you can ever make it in the world, you have to do one thing. Do you know what that is?" He looked over at me, shaking his head, "You've got to believe in yourself, Tsuna. Everyone around you has faith that you can do this. So why can't you?"

**18. Goodbye**

"So I guess this is good-bye, huh?" My eyes averted to the ground, my eyes stung with tears as I bit my lip, choking back a sob, "Sorry, I'm no good with good-byes." As I went to rub my eyes, he grasped my wrist firmly, pulling me towards him.

"Don't be stupid…"

"Kai…" A pair of soft lips brushed against my forehead.

"I'll visit." He promised.

And I believed him.

How stupid of me.

**19. Black**

Today seemed especially dreary.

The sky was as dark as night, even though it was mid-day.

The rain that barreled to the ground looked like droplets of ink pouring down.

The hole that the casket was being lowered into looked like an endless pit of darkness.

Even the clothes I wore seemed darker than black, as they dripped with ink.

Everyone around me watched with the same sadness, as shovel full after shovel full the casket became no longer visible, becoming nothing but a mound of dirt soaked by the rain.

Today seemed especially dreary.

As if the sky was crying for him.

**20. Red**

"Hiei, your eyes remind me of roses." I commented offhandedly, gazing into the fire demon's crimson eyes.

"Hn, why?"

"'cause they're red." I snorted as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

**21. Good**

"Hey No-Good Tsuna." I greeted merrily as he sat down at the table, where his breakfast should've been, but wasn't due to his tardiness, "Lambo ate your breakfast because you weren't down here in time." I informed him.

"Not again." He groaned.

"Don't worry, I saved you some!" Handing him the plate full of food, I got up, grabbing my bag near my seat, "Well I'll see you in school Tuna-fish, don't get into any trouble~" I missed the smile he sent me as I turned to leave, not looking back.

**22. Love**

Sucking in a deep breath I approached Ichigo. My palms were sweaty, my heart was thumping against my ears and the only thoughts running through my head were, 'Oh crap.'

"Hey Haruko!" He waved towards me upon noticing my sullen form, "Are you okay?"

My mind went blank as I stared at him, his lips still moving, but no sound was coming out, 'Oh crap.' The faint feeling of a warm hand against my clammy forehead brought me out of my stupor, "Huh? Yeah I'm fine."

"You sure?" His close proximity had me on edge, my teeth practically gnawing through my lip, my fingers cracking subconsciously, a nervous habit of mine.

"I.. um…" I scratched the back of my head, evading my eyes from his, opting for looking at the concrete instead, "I kinda have something to tell you."

"Hm?" He began walking, peering over his shoulder at me, signaling for me to follow, "What is it?" I walked quickly, in order to keep up with his long strides.

"You see… I'm kinda…" I was at a loss for words, "Why did this scenario go better in my head?" I mumbled to myself, "Okay, well um… I kinda well… love you?"

His footsteps stopped and I nearly ran into him, "Did you just…?"

"Ah, yeah! Never mind, it was stupid."

The overwhelming feeling of lips against mine lit a small spark underneath my heart, sending it into a frenzy. This feeling.

"I love you." I muttered against his lips, as I pulled away.

The most frightening part of this whole situation…

I meant every word.

**23. Friendship**

"Hey Tsuna~" I grinned, throwing my arm around the smaller boy's shoulder, "How ya doing?"

"H-hey Isabella!" He squeaked out, "I'm good…"

"That's good. That's good." I pulled Tsuna in closer to me, "We're friends, right Tsuna?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, as friends. We're entitled to ask each other favors and such, right?"

"Well, yeah… but…"

I interrupted him before he could say anything else, "So you wouldn't mind if I took your television for a while, right?"

"Um, actually…" He was cut off by a light kiss just to the right of his lips.

"Thanks Tuna-fish!" I ran away leaving the red-faced boy baffled and sputtering nonsense.

**24. Farewell**

"So you're leaving, huh?" I watched as he packed away all of his belongings, leaving the once cluttered room bare.

It felt empty.

"Yeah."

"Where are you going?"

"Away from here." He grumbled, swinging a duffle bag over his shoulder while stacking a few boxes on top of one another.

"Do you want some money for a hotel or something?"

"No."

"Are you going to come back?"

As he looked back, I wished he didn't, "Probably not." And with that, he walked out of my life for good.

**25. Forever**

"Do you think we can be like this forever?" I asked from my place on the floor, looking up at the boy who sat on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Probably not." His golden eyes didn't leave the ceiling as he answered.

I sat up, peering over the edge of the bed at him, "Could we try?"

His eyes pierced through mine, "I don't see why not."

**26. Images**

"Hey Tsuna, I came to give you your tele-" I peered into Tsuna's room, what was in it left me… well… speechless for a lack of a better word, "Dear Jesus."

"Huh? Isa-chan?" The small portable television I was holding in my hand clattered to the floor, "Eek!" He shrieked as I stared at his naked body, my mouth hanging open. He quickly pulled up his boxers that were around his ankles, "Haven't you heard of knocking?"

An impish grin appeared on my face, "Yes, but I'm glad I didn't." I walked away from his room merrily; images of Tsuna sprawled out on my bed naked as I ravaged him running in and out of my mind.

It was going to be a good day.

**27. Picture**

Click.

"What're you doing Haru-chan?" Orihime asked, popping up behind me as I continued to take pictures of Ichigo, him being completely unaware of this.

Click.

"Takin' pictures." I answered, popping my gum as I poised the camera for another shot.

Click.

"Of Ichigo?"

Click.

"Yup."

Click.

"Why?"

Click.

"'cause he's got a fine ass." Bringing up the display I showed her one of the pictures I had taken which she looked out with curiosity, "I'll print one for you if you want."

**28. Tears**

Leaning against the doorframe I listened as his soft cries turned into sobs.

There was nothing he could've done to save him.

There was nothing I could've done to save him.

And in the end, we let him die.

I'll never forgive myself.

**29. Torn**

"Jun-chan~ what's wrong?" Goku popped up next to me, noticing the serious expression adorning my face as I glared at the frightened bartender.

"I don't know whether to get a Margarita or an Appletini." I frowned my glare faltering, "I'm torn."

"Hmm… that's quite the dilemma." He nodded, where he learned the word 'dilemma' is beyond me, "I know!" His face lit up, "Get both!"

I squealed, "Goku~ I don't care what they say, you're not as dumb as you look!" I ordered my drinks enthusiastically, sipping on the first drink handed to me.

"They're both idiots." Sanzo noted, taking a drag from his cigarette.

"You're tellin' me." Goyjo said, shaking his head at Goku and I.

Hakkai laughed at the two, "They are entertaining, though."

**30. Damaged**

"Can you fix my H-E-A-R-T 'cause it's D-A-M-A-G-E-D~" I sung out loud while dancing down the hallway.

"My _ears_ are damaged." I heard Gokudrea mutter as he passed by me to enter Tsuna's room, with a simple lift of my leg I sent him to the floor, a barely audible gasp escaping his lips.

"Now your _balls_ are damaged…" I stuck my tongue out, walking away from him, continuing to sing merrily.

**31. Tumbling**

"Hey I'm ba-ACK!" My bag and all of its contents went flying to the ground as I landed face first onto the wooden floor.

"Did you fall again?" Max peered around the corner, Tyson and Kenny behind him.

"I do not fall." I lifted my head from the ground to look at them, "I tumble."

"What's the difference."

"Two letters."

**32. Eyes**

My mouth hung open as I stared wide-eyed at the boy who stood before me, "Riku?" I sputtered out, not believing my eyes. I could feel his gaze on me, despite the blindfold that obstructed his vision, "Is that really you?" I took a step forward, my hand outstretched, fingers tips barely touching his face.

"Yeah." I heard him reply; I'd recognize that voice anywhere… it really was him.

"You… you jerk!" The sound of skin meeting skin resonated through the empty space around us, "What the hell is wrong with you? Disappearing like that!" Despite the hard look that was on my face, my voice still faltered every few notes, and I didn't even notice the tears that leaked out.

"Jaci…" I felt his arms wrap around me, bringing me into his chest, "I'm sorry."

"Idiot…" My arms enveloped him, my head burying into the crook of his neck.

**33. Night**

Lightning crackled from outside my window, thunder booming a few seconds later as I tossed and turned in my bed. A gasp escaped my lips as I shot up, my heart racing a mile a minute, sweat dripping from every pore as my feet hit the floor, and I made my way to Tsuna's room where he was sleeping soundly. Kneeling down by the side of his bed, I shook him gently, "Tsuna… Tsuna… wake up… please…" He opened his eyes, sitting up groggily, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Huh? Isa-chan?" Now fully awake, he noticed my shaking form, "What's wrong?"

I hiccupped, "I had a nightmare…" Hiccup, "Can I sleep in here?"

Even in the dark I noticed his face flush, "Uh- yeah sure…" He squeaked, lifting the covers allowing me to crawl in next to him.

"Thanks Tuna-fish." I wrapped an arm around his torso, resting my head on his chest, while one of his arms draped over my shoulder, pulling me closer.

"No problem Isa-chan."

**34. Sleep**

"Hey Gaara…" I looked up at the red-head, sleep taking over my eyes, "What time is it?"

"Three A.M." He answered, as he continued to stroke my hair, his blue eyes reflected against the moonlight.

I let out a yawn, "I'm tired."

"Go to sleep."

"But I don't want to leave you…" I slight pout took over my lips.

"I'll be here when you wake up."

**35. Dreams**

"Neh, neh!" Lambo climbed into my lap, tugging on my hair, "Isa-chan~ Isa-chan~!"

Sighing, I picked up the small boy, holding him an arm's length away from me, preventing him from pulling on my black locks, "What is it Lambo-chan?" I asked.

"Sing Lambo-san a lullaby!" He demanded, and I gave him an exasperated look.

"Why don't you go ask Kyoko-chan or Haru-chan?"

He began whining and fussing around in my arms, "Lambo-san wants Isa-chan to sing to Lambo-san!"

"Fine, fine. Stop your whining." I grumbled, setting the child in my lap as he looked up at me eagerly with those big green eyes.

"_Stars shining bright above you,_

_Night breezes seem to whisper 'I love you',_

_Birds singing in the sycamore tree,_

_Dream a little dream of me…"_

**36. Haunt**

"You can't possibly be serious." I stated, looking up at the tall pole that hung from the side of the building, a dark blue hat barely clinging to the end, "That's suicide."

"Please?" I glared at the brown-eyed boy, who was now giving me the puppy-dog pout, "I promise I won't ask you for anything else."

"You're such a prick Ichigo." I grumbled, climbing up onto the railing, where I could get a better grip on the pole, "If I die, I'm _so _going to haunt your ass." As I shimmied onto the pole, slowly sliding to the end where the hat was just within arm's reach, I heard the brackets of the pole creak, "Oh shit." Quickly grabbing the hat, I jumped back towards the edge where Ichigo was waiting, "Take your god damn hat!" Shoving the hat into his outstretched hands, hopping over the railing.

"Thanks." Ichigo mumbled, placing the hat onto his head.

Shakily I lit up a cigarette, taking a deep drag, "Yeah, yeah. No more favors." Making my way to the exit, I continued puffing on the cigarette, "Idiot."

**37. Despair**

As he clung to my soaked form, the tears blending in with the raindrops, his sobs drowning out the thunder, I couldn't shake the feeling of despair hanging helplessly over my head.

**38. Rain**

It was a well-known fact that Sanzo hated the rain… well hate isn't a strong enough word, he _despised_ the rain.

But I didn't mind it.

The rain is what brought us together that day after all.

I leaned my head against Sanzo's damp shoulder, drops of water clinging to my face. As an arm wrapped around me, pulling me closer to him, I couldn't stop the small smile that was itching at my lips from appearing. No… I didn't mind the rain.

**39. Forgiven**

"I'm sorry."

I let out a snort at the boy's apology, "What're you apologizing for, stupid?"

"I let you get hurt." I heard his voice crack and falter, "I couldn't protect you."

"You're already forgiven, don't worry about it. I don't blame you." Sighing, I leaned back into the white pillows on the white bed in the white hospital, the fingers on the hand that was not in a cast played with the hem of the white hospital gown, "I could never blame you Tsuna, you should know that."

**40. Heart**

A swelling feeling arose in my chest as I approached the silver-haired man I've known most of my life.

"_Go inform Gokudera…" _Hibari's deep voice echoed through my mind, and as I saw a smile light up on the Storm Guardian's face once he saw me, and as he eagerly asked where 'Jyuudaime' was, I just didn't have the heart to tell him.

**41. Smile**

"What're you doing?" Tsuna asked as I sat down behind him on the grassy hill, my arms enveloping his shoulders, chin resting atop his head.

"Watching the sunset…" My sentence was muffled as the wind tore by, sending my long hair flying in the breeze while Tsuna's hair tickled my nose.

"What's so interesting about it?" He asked, his eyes reflecting the orange hue of the sky, slowly turning red.

"Nothing and everything?"

"Wha-?" He turned to look back at me, while I laughed at him.

"Just smile and enjoy the moment."

**42. Promise**

"Promise you'll never leave…"

"I promise."

Such an easy promise to make.

**43. Save**

"Son of a bitch!" I screeched, slamming down the game console, staring angrily at the blank screen.

"What's wrong Haruko?" Ichigo asked, not looking up from his homework.

"Fuckin' batteries died just as I beat this stupid game!" I growled, if looks could kill, my Nintendo DS would spontaneously combust.

"That's what saving is for." He replied blankly.

"Shut up smartass."

**44. Lost**

"Hey kid, you lost?" Golden eyes looked up at me, wide with childish innocence and ambition.

"I can't find him…" His voice was soft, so uncharacteristic of the boy.

Grabbing his hand I tugged him up from the ground, "Don't worry, I'll help you get un-lost."

A small smile appeared on his face, "I'm Goku."

"Junko."

And so began the rest of my life.

**45. Soul**

"Hibari~" I whined, "I had such a bad day." Collapsing onto the couch I stared up at the prefect, who gave me an all too familiar look.

"I don't care."

"That's because your heart is a black hole and you have no soul." I stuck out my tongue.

Silence was my answer.

"I should run now shouldn't I?" I didn't even wait for the answer.

**46. Breath/Breathe**

I squeaked as I ventured further into the ocean, the source of one of my biggest fears, waves crashing against my legs, "You're doing fine Edward!" Tyson called out from behind me, though it wasn't all that encouraging.

"Guys, I don't think I can do this…" As I began back tracking towards the shore when my back hit skin, arms embracing me from behind, a chin resting on my shoulder; breath tickling my ear.

"Just breathe."

Letting out the breath that I didn't even realize I was holding, I took a step forward.

**47. Quiet**

As Gokudera continued to go on and on about "his Jyuudaime", I could feel the strings that held my patience together snapping one by one until…

"BE QUIET BITCH!" I shouted, throwing the knife I had been using to cut my meat with at him, nearly nicking his face.

**48. Shield**

"I'd take a bullet for you, I'd die for you, I'd be your shield."

**49. Demons**

I remember the first time he killed a person, he cried for two days.

I can still remember the choked sobs and the way the tears ran down his reddened cheeks.

I remember the feeling of his forehead against mine as I tried to comfort him.

I remember every single breath I took and word I spoke.

"We all have our demons Tsuna, you're no different."

**50. Freedom**

Someone who's been free all their life wouldn't know the importance of freedom.

Someone who's been caged their whole life had no idea what freedom was.

Someone like me, who's only had a taste of freedom couldn't help but to yearn for it.

A hand grasped mine; a gentle whisper made my heart beat rapidly.

He makes me feel free.

**51. Fight**

A dangerous battle was raging, eyes narrowed in a deadly glare that could kill, while I sat in the middle, glancing between the two boys. Scooping rice into my mouth I looked over at Tsuna whose eyes were bulging out of his head at the possibilities of what might happen between the two boys. The raven-haired prefect's hand held mine in a death grip. The silver-haired boy had an arm around my shoulders, tightening ever so slightly.

"What's with them?" Tsuna leaned over to Yamamoto, whispering the question in his ear.

"No idea!" Yamamoto explained in a carefree voice, completely unaware of the fight that would soon erupt.

"Get your hands off of her." Gokudera growled, pulling me closer to him, causing the rice on my chopsticks to fall onto the table.

The grasp on my hand tightened, "She's mine you stupid herbivore and if you don't let go in two seconds I'm going to bite you to death." Was his reply.

"Oh dear…." I mumbled, staring longingly down at my spilt rice.

**52. Candle**

Flipping the page of the book I was reading, I ignored Ichigo's ranting.

"And now I have to go train with that stupid shopkeeper! That's a death wish!"

Popping my gum, I gave Ichigo a half-hearted look, "I'll light a candle at your funeral."

"You're not helping."

"Wasn't trying to."

**53. Chalk**

Finishing up the last touches on my masterpiece, I sat back, content with my work. One colorful chibi-like figure resembling me stood next to another figure, adorning all black that looked strangely similar to a certain prefect. A giant red heart was in between them. In a flash an expensive looking shoe slammed down onto the cement where the heart was so delicately drawn, rubbing every which way, smearing the heart into an unrecognizable blob and with that he walked away.

"Son of a bitch."

**54. Sun**

Sanzo has always been described as the center of our world. Our sun. Without him, we'd be nothing. He knew that.

What he didn't realize is that I'd die without him, without my sun.

**55. Clouds**

"It looks like a storm is coming." I noted the darkened clouds, a sudden knock at my door followed by a familiar voice from the other side made me grin slightly, "And here he is."

**56. Storm**

"Those clouds look pretty menacing." Mumbling to myself I looked out the window, the dark storm clouds rolling closer and closer, a rather loud knock on my door making me jump slightly.

"Open the door herbivore." The order came from the other side and I gulped, knowing the storm that was heading for me.

Those dark, menacing clouds had nothing on the dark, malevolent Hibari Kyouya.

**57. Escape**

My arms were wrapped around his neck, my face buried into his chest, my words muffled by his shirt, but I knew he heard me loud and clear when I said, "Be my escape…"

**58. Chase**

"I have an idea!" I exclaimed, "Let's play a game of cat and mouse…" Leaning over so I was directly in front of his face, my lips nearly touching his, "I'll be the cat and you'll be the mouse. If you get caught you have to do _anything_ I say." His face flushed a bright red at the implication.

"A-anything?"

"_Anything_…" I practically hissed with excitement, "Ready… set… go!" It wasn't even a split second after my last word when he had taken off, leaving me to giggle maniacally, "And the chase begins!"

**59. Snow**

"It's snowing." I informed my friends, who all gathered around the window, staring at the crystallized water in awe, as if they've never seen snow before.

"C'mon Haru-chan! Let's go outside!" Orihime grabbed mine and Tatsuki's hands, dragging us to the door, only giving us enough time to slip on our shoes, Uryuu, Chad and Ichigo followed closely behind. As Orihime let go of our hands to twirl in the snowfall, arms snaked around my waist, turning me around to face the orange-haired soul reaper.

"Ever been kissed in the snow?"

"Can't say I have." I replied.

Boy was it nice.

**60. Hopscotch**

"Isa-chan, Isa-chan!" I nearly groaned as the large afro of a certain cow-print clad boy obscured my vision.

"Yes Lambo-chan?"

"Lambo-san wants Isa-chan to play hopscotch with Lambo-san!"

"Isa-chan doesn't want to play hopscotch with Lambo-chan." As his eyes began to water and face began to scrunch up, I immediately regretted my words.

"Lambo-san **wants **Isa-chan to play hopscotch with Lambo-san!" He screeched, flailing his arms about.

"Want, want, want…" I mumbled, picking up the sobbing boy by the back of his shirt, "Let's go play hopscotch munchkin."

It's been a half an hour since I gave into Lambo's shrieks, and I was currently winning the game of hopscotch, surprising, I know.

As Lambo began to get upset about losing, tears formed in the corner of his eyes, a pink bazooka appearing from his afro as he reached in it, "Gah! Lambo n-!"

A puff of pink smoke enveloped him as I tackled the child to the ground, "My, my… quite a provocative position we're in Isa-chan~" The sleek voice of a much older Lambo cooed from beneath me.

Groaning, I began to sit up, only to have a pair of firm hands prevent me from doing so, 'How do I get myself into these positions?'

**61. Jump-rope**

Watching the avid boxer train always made me grin like the pervert I truly was.

The way his muscles flexed with each movement, every grunt he let out with his precise jabs, even the light layer of sweat that glistened against his skin.

It was delicious.

"Isa-chan!" Ryohei roared, "Would you like to jump-rope with me?"

"I'd like to jump your rope…" I muttered with a mischievous glint in my eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing." I said, dismissing his question, "I have a better, more _extreme_ training exercise you could use…"

"Huh? Really? What is it?"

A sly smirk graced my lips as I stalked towards him with predatory eyes.

**62. Cheer**

The cold wind blew against my cheeks harshly, despite the layer upon layer of clothing I had on, I still felt chills run down my spine.

As Yamamoto stepped up to bat, a slight smile grew on my face as I stood up to cheer for him. Screaming out his name, I saw his eyes wander in my direction a grin on his face and as the pitcher threw his first pitch, Yamamoto swung, sending the ball soaring.

**63. Hills**

"What are you watching?" I asked, biting into my warm pop tart.

"The Hills." He said, not looking up from the television.

"Your mind is gonna rot."

**64. Grass**

"If you even try to hit me with that thing your ass is grass." I warned him, not looking up from the cake batter I was mixing.

"Damn…" He said stalking away, his trusty whip hanging limply in hand.

"By the way, I think Enzio got out." I said.

I heard the hurried shuffling of feet followed by a loud, "Shit!"

**65. Rocks**

"Ever hear the saying don't throw rocks in a glass house?" Tsuna asked.

I gave him a blank stare as a reply, "What if you're trapped in the house?"

"Oh…"

Rolling my eyes, I flipped the page of the magazine, "Yeah."

**66. Lake**

"I swear to all that is holy, you poke me again I'm going to kill you and throw your body into a lake where you'll never be found." I threatened the black-haired ninja as she poised her finger to poke me in the side again.

**67. Gone**

"He's gone…" My breath caught in my throat, the world around me ceasing to exist.

"He... He can't be…" Choking back a sob, I stared at him in disbelief, "Tsuna can't be gone…"

**68. Deceive**

"It's okay Haruko…" The patting on my back became a soothing rub, "It's okay."

"I can't believe he…" My face buried into my hands, my cracking voice muffled.

"He deceived us all."

**69. Childhood**

"Hey Hayato…" The boy's foreign name rolled off my tongue with ease, his green eyes locked into mine.

"What is it Isabella?"

"When we get older, can we get married?"

A deep blush grew onto his chubby cheeks, as he tried to stutter out an answer, "Uh… okay…" As he stared into my large brown eyes, his answer became more stern, "Yeah! We'll get married!"

"Really?" My face lit up with joy.

"Y-yeah!"

A squeal of joy emerged from my throat, "It'll be a big wedding, and I'll be in a pretty white dress with lace, like the one my mom wore. Do you think I can get shoes like Cinderella? They were so pretty…" As I rambled on, Gokudera continued to stare at me, the blush never fading from his face.

Gokudera had a wistful look in his eyes as he watched the black haired girl stand beneath the Sakura tree, just a bit away from where the rest of her friends, including him, were standing.

His expression quickly turned sour as a certain prefect came up behind her, an arm wrapping around her waist. A huge smile it up on her face as she hugged the boy, burying her face into the crook of his neck.

He mentally scolded himself, looking away from the couple, 'It was just a stupid childhood promise.'

But no matter how many times he repeated that to himself, he still couldn't stop himself from glancing back, his heart throbbing painfully tight.

**70. Innocence**

"Hey kid…" I shook the small boy, "C'mon Lambo, get up…" He let out a whine, batting my hand away, "We're going shopping…" More whining, "… for candy."

"Nyahahaha! Lambo-san wants candy!" The ball of energy bolted up, eyes lighting up with an ingenuous shine.

"C'mon." I tugged his hand, helping him out of the bed before picking him up, "I'll buy you all the candy you want."

"Isa-chan is Lambo-san's favorite!" He declared hugging me tightly around the neck.

I forced back the smile that wanted to invade my face as he nuzzled against my cheek, laughing obnoxiously loud.

I could only wonder when it was that I lost that child-like innocence.

**71. Leave**

"Isabella…" Yamamoto muttered, a hand reaching out to touch my shoulder in a soothing grip.

"Just leave…" I stuttered out, my head engulfed in the tear-soaked pillow, "Please just leave me alone."

"We're worried."

"Leave…"

"Talk to me." He leaned in, whispering into my ear, "I'll listen… I promise." A choked sob escaped my lips, my head lifting from the pillow. His calloused hands traced the outline of my jaw, wiping away the stray tears, "It'll be okay." His warm eyes bore into mine, "I'll help…" Lips pressed against my forehead.

More tears welled up in my eyes as I stared up at him, "Don't leave me." My arms wrapped around him, grip tightening, "Please don't leave me." I held on for dear life.

"I promise I'll never leave you."

**72. Give Up**

"Just give up." A sneer formed across his mouth, as the words rolled off his tongue, "You're never going to win."

"Like hell." I scoffed, "I'm never going to give up. Too many people are depending on me. I can't let them down."

"Foolish."

**73. Run**

I chuckled darkly, sneaking into the pitch black room, "I've successfully infiltrated the enemy's base, over." The walkie-talkie made a slight beep as I let go of the button.

Crackling was heard from the other end, before a voice spoke, "Begin Operation Red Cape."

"Roger." Sliding over to the closet, I began looking through it hastily, "Where is-" The red fabric filled my vision, "Aha!"

"Ana…" The muffled voice of Yuffie echoed from the other end, "Crimson bat has been sighted, I repeat, Crimson bat has been sighted. Abort mission! Abort mission!"

"Oh shit."

"Run Ana! Run!" I dropped the red cape as Yuffie's voice was drowned out by the deadly aura behind me.

"What're you doing in my room?"

**74. Cemetery**

I never liked the cemetery.

I don't know anyone who did.

It reminded me of death.

It reminded me of them.

It reminded me of _her_.

As I set down the bundle of lilies on the grave I breathed in, "You okay?" Ichigo asked, his footsteps coming to a halt behind me.

"I don't know…" Reaching out I traced the inscribed characters on the tombstone, _Maeda Mikomi_, "She's been gone for over five years and it just doesn't seem to get easier."

"It never does." His voice was soft, "But she wouldn't want you to mourn over her constantly."

"I know. I just miss her."

**75. Grave**

"I'm home." I called out, sliding off my shoes. When no answer greeted me, I walked further into the house, "Hello?" The soft murmuring of voices led me to the kitchen, where everyone was gathered around the table. They looked up at me with grave expressions, and my stomach flipped and turned with anxiety, "What… what happened?"

**76. Flowers**

I sneezed, walking into the familiar church which I called my second home.

"Hello Ana!" Aerith greeted me, a perky smile on her glowing face.

"Achoo!" I sneezed again, "Hello…" I said stuffily.

"Are you okay?"

"It's allergy season…" I commented, sniffling a little while rubbing my red nose, "I think I'm allergic to your flowers."

**77. Vase**

"Oh crap…" I stared down at the pieces of what was once a very expensive vase, and then back at the tear filled eyes of the toddler, "What did you…"

"Lambo-san was just playing…" He started bawling and then the pink bazooka appeared.

"Uh… Lambo, it's okay. It's okay really!"

_Poof!_

"My, my."

"God Damnit."

**78. Hold On**

"I just don't know…" Tsuna's eyes filled with tears, "What am I supposed to do?"

"Just hold on Tsuna," I told him, "Just hold on and everything will be alright."

**79. Thank You**

"Your pen exploded." Ichigo stated, staring at the mess of ink on my desk.

"Thank you Captain Obvious."

**80. Afraid**

"What are you afraid of?"

"Hm?" I looked up from the television, "What am I afraid of?"

"Yeah!" Marlene nodded her head, "You're so cool Ana! It's like you're not afraid of anything!"

I smiled, "I'm afraid of plenty of things."

"Like what?"

"Death." I looked up at the ceiling fan as it spun around and around, "Above everything, I'm afraid of death. I'm afraid that after I die, I won't be remembered by anyone."

I could see a small pout form on her face from the corner of my eye, "I'd remember you."

**81. Truth**

"Tell me the truth," I pleaded, "Do you love me?"

He looked down at me, eyes filled with something I've never seen before, "Don't be stupid, of course I love you."

**82. Can You Hear Me?'**

"Hey…" A rough kick to the side shook me from my alcohol induced stupor, "…ey… na…hey… Ana… Hey Ana!" The words became clearer as my vision stayed blurry, "Can you hear me?" A blonde figure shouted in my face, and I shoved my hand in his face, pushing him away, recognizing the irritating voice.

"Shut the hell up Cid." I moaned, sitting up slightly, "You're so god damn loud."

"Not as loud as you were last night." He grinned, leaning in closer, "I think I'd like a replay."

The smell of cigarettes and gasoline faintly lingered on him, "I think I might need another drink."

**83. Feel**

"I just…"

"What?"

"I just don't want to feel anymore." I mumbled, hands shaking as I wiped away the tears, "It hurts too much."

**84. Safe**

"You'll be safe with me." Tsuna's arms were wrapped around my quaking shoulders, "I'll always protect you."

**85. Comfort**

"Are you okay Ana?" Yuffie asked, "You look kinda… red."

I giggled lifting the brown bottle to my lips, "I'm fine." I took a swig, "Nothing a little Southern Comfort couldn't fix!"

**86. Sweet**

"Hey Isa-chan, do you have any candy?" Tsuna asked, head popping into my room, "I'm in the mood for something sweet."

I grinned, leaning towards him, "I'll give you something sweet to eat."

He let out a strangled noise, eyes bulging out of his head as he stumbled back, "I'm sorry I asked!"

**87. Dark**

My lips smashed into his, our bodies colliding onto the soft bed, reaching blindly for each other's clothes; the sound of footsteps approaching caused me to break the kiss with Hibari who growled in annoyance.

"Hey Isa-chan, why's it so dark in h-" Tsuna blinked, staring down at mine and Hibari's entangled bodies, "Oh…"

"Leave Herbivore." Hibari hissed; Tsuna didn't need to be told a second time as he was already out the door.

"Now where were we?" I purred, diving down for another kiss.

**88. One Day**

"Hey Eiji-kun." I said unenthusiastically, biting into my bagel smothered in butter. Said boy continued to make sound effects as he cranked out drawing after drawing, completely ignoring my greeting, sparing only a single glance before returning to his work, "… Jerk."

He looked back over at me, sticking out his tongue playfully, "Hello Chi-chan."

Rolling my eyes as bird calls spewed from his mouth, I ripped off another piece of the warm bagel with my teeth, "Y'know Eiji-kun." I said while chewing, "One of these days, I'm gonna be more important than your drawings."

His pencil dropped, and he looked back over at me, and incredulous look on his face, "You're already more important Chi-chan. You're my best friend after all."

My heart pounded against my chest as he grinned at me, "Thanks for the reassurance."

**89. Light**

I groaned, snuggling deeper into the sheets of my bed, away from the blinding lights that had just flashed on, "Damnit L, turn the lights off!"

"You've been asleep for approximately eight hours and forty three minutes." He said as if it mattered to me how long I had been asleep.

"That's not long enough." I groaned pulling the covers over my head to block out the light.

**90. Fragile**

"How the hell did I get stuck doing this?" I mumbled, lifting the box up, hearing the clinking of glasses coming from inside, "Couldn't you have asked Chad to help you move your shit?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, lifting another smaller box up, "You're the one that wanted me to move in with you and be careful with that, it's fragile."

"Know what?" I tossed the box to the ground, the sound of glass shattering echoed through the air, "Fuck it! I'm calling Chad."

"Damnit Haruko!"

**91. Spiral**

Spiraling down

Down

Down.

Deeper into the black abyss of insanity, where you never reach the bottom.

I faintly remember the day when I wasn't spiraling down

Down

Down into insanity.

It was so long ago, I barely recall it.

The day I met him was the day I found the endless pit.

The day I fell in love with him was the day I took my first step forward, plunging into the hole.

The day I gave myself to him was the day I knew I'd never have the chance to escape the suffocating black hole called insanity.

**92. Sunset**

"I'm going to disappear soon." His blue eyes never met mine; instead, they looked out towards the horizon, where the only color that reached our eyes was red, "I can feel it."

"I know." I said softly, glancing at the setting sun sadly.

"I'll miss you."

My hand grasped his, "I'll miss you too Roxas." Tightening my hold on his hand, I kept my head down, refusing to let him see me cry, "I won't forget you. No matter what, you'll always have a place in my heart."

**93. Twilight**

"What're you reading?" Tsuna peered over my shoulder, "Twilight? What's that about?"

"Some vampire that falls in love with some clingy human girl. It's stupid, really." I flipped the page.

"Then why are you reading it?"

"I have a thing for men who like to bite."

Oh how true that was~

**94. Sunrise**

"Holy crap, why are we up so early~?" I whined, following Kai through the dark house, "It's like, 5 AM!"

"Shut up and just follow me." He ordered, hand tugging on mine. He opened the front door, where just beyond the horizon, I could see the sun emerging from beyond the mountain tops of Japan.

"Whoa…" The light poured over us, basking Kai in an almost angel-like glow. I giggled lightly, "You're so pretty Kai."

He snorted, "I'm a guy. I'm not supposed to be pretty."

My giggling turned into laughter, "Well I think you are. But I don't mind, as long as you think I'm prettier."

He rolled his eyes, the red on his cheeks never fading, "Of course I do."

**95. End**

"And they lived happily ever after. The end." After I read the last line, I closed the book, setting it aside looking down at the two small children, both sitting on the floor staring up at me with a look of wonder… well one of them was, Denzel kind of looked bored.

"Ana, do you think I'll find my prince charming?" Marlene asked with a dreamy look on her face as her head resting in the palm of her hands.

Denzel gave her a side-ways glance before turning his eyes back to me, causing me to grin, "I'm sure you'll have your happy ending Marlene."

**96. Strength**

"I don't think I can do it." Cloud sighed, eyes downcast to the dirty russet carpet of my room.

I stood in front of him, bending down to make eye contact with him, "It's not that you can't do it. You have to. There's no other choice. You just don't want to." He looked at me, blue eyes piercing my own, and the expression on his face telling me he was at a loss for words, "It's all a matter of whether or not you can gather enough courage to do it."

"I…"

"You're more than strong enough, Cloud. You just have to get up and walk forward."

**97. Reason**

"Do you think there's a reason why we met?" I asked the blue eyed boy sitting next to me as we gazed out at the azure ocean.

He turned to me, a goofy smile on his face, "We were destined to meet."

I nearly snorted, pushing him gently away from me in a playful manner, "You're such a dork, Sora."

**98. Time**

"So, what are you going to do Tsuna?" Glancing at my small golden pocket watch I smiled at him mockingly, "You can only save one of them." I motioned towards the two girls who hung helplessly over the edge of the cliff, "Time's a tickin'"

Reborn truly does have the weirdest methods of motivating people.

**99. I Don't Want It**

I gently wiped off the blood that trickled down his forehead, only to have my hand slapped away, "I don't want your sympathy." His visible eye glared up at me.

Rolling my eyes, I continued my ministrations, swatting his hand whenever it tried to slap mine away, until he finally gave up, allowing me to clean up the cut, "You may not want my sympathy Ciel, but you're always going to get it."

**100. Chance**

"You know you don't stand a chance." He taunted, "Especially against a high-ranked Espada."

I growled, standing over the lowly Arrancar who was practically in pieces at my feet, "Of course I know that."

"He'll tear you apart." His eyes seemed to be fading in and out as more blood leaked from the wounds that were scattered about his body.

"I know."

"You'll die."

"I know damnit!" Lifting my foot up over his head, I prepared myself to shut him up permanently.

"Then why do you persist on trying to win?"

"Because all I can do is try." With that, he was silence for good.

**101. Tear Apart**

"Ow." I groaned, holding my stomach, writhing on the floor in 'pain' as Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera stood above me, staring down at my squirming form with curiosity.

"What's wrong Isa-chan?" Tsuna asked.

"I got my period today." I moaned, and immediately the boys shuffled back a few feet, gawking at me like fish out of water.

Gokudera scoffed, "It can't be that painful."

I shot him a look, "It's like a thousand needles stabbing you in the gut, while someone repeatedly steps on those needles digging them deeper and deeper into your stomach all the while your intestines and other organs are imploding upon themselves."

"What?" Tsuna and Yamamoto blinked.

Grunting slightly, I turned over on my side, clutching my stomach as another burst of 'pain' shot through my body, "It's like I'm being torn apart from the inside out."

"Oh..." Tsuna muttered, "Should we get her some painkillers?"

"YES!" I shouted, "And a Snickers! Lots of Snickers! Go now!" Shooing them away from me, I grinned, "Suckers."

**102. Sacrifice**

"Oh hello Kyouya." I grinned, "Such a nice day today, isn't it? A bit cloudy, but y'know…"

"Stop talking."

"Oh of course." As the prefect came closer to me, I felt Tsuna tense up from beside me while Gokudera quietly argued with Yamamoto about something, or rather Gokudera argued with Yamamoto while Yamamoto had no idea what was going on.

"You owe me for the other day herbivore; I expect a payment with interest immediately." Hibari said, standing in front of me, a fierce look in his eyes.

"Oh well, y'see… I'm kinda short on money now…" Not completely true, but he didn't need to know that, "How 'bout I give you Tsuna to beat up on for a while and we call it even, neh?"

Hibari's eyes wandered over to Tsuna, glancing at his frail figure up and down, before smirking, "Of course. Deal." We shook hands and I shoved Tsuna over to him.

"Isa-chan! Don't do this!" Tsuna pleaded, trying to cling to me, but Hibari gave a sharp tug to his collar, making him choke.

"Sorry Tuna-fish. You're gonna have to take one for the team." I waved good-bye as Hibari dragged him away, kicking and screaming.

"Hey where'd Jyuudaime go?" Gokudera asked, finally emerging from his argument with Yamamoto long enough to take notice of Tsuna's disappearance.

"Dunno." I shrugged, walking away from the two, a slight pep in my step, "Sure hope Kyouya doesn't kill Tsuna… that could be a problem." I muttered to myself.

**103. Life**

I stubbed my toe against the coffee table, howling in pain as a slew of swear words left my lips in my native language of Italian.

I heard giggling coming from across the room, looking over at my son who was sucking on his chubby thumb, a wide smile spread across his baby-face, "Hey! Don't you mock me! I gave life to you!" Picking up the tiny three-year-old I held him high in the air as he giggled in glee, flailing his arms about, "You look too much like him… I can't be mad at you…"

Glancing over at the picture that hung above the fireplace, I held my little boy closer, burying my nose into his dark brown hair, "Neh… Tuna-fish?"

**104. Frozen**

With one simple glance, he has me frozen, nothing but my frantic heart moves.

**105. Numb**

It's times like these, when I hear those words spew from his mouth, those three awful words, that I feel numb.

**106. All That I Got**

I clung to him, pressing my body against his, trying to do anything just to be as close to him as possible, "Please… please don't leave Tuna-fish." I begged him, "You're all that I've got."

**107. Hate**

"… I hate you…" I glared at the small child who gobbled down the cake I had bought at the bakery just minutes before.

"Nyahahaha~" He laughed, "Lambo-san thinks this cake is delicious."

"Little prick."

**108. Anger**

"Oh… hey Hibari…" I laughed nervously, scooting away from the menacing prefect, "Nice day, huh?"

"Isa-chan~ Isa-chan~" Lambo whined, tugging at my hair, "I'm hungry. Let's go get some cake."

"Lambo! Shh."

"There are no outsiders allowed on school premises during school hours."

"Y-yeah… I know, but y'see, he followed me…"

He cut me off, anger riddled in his voice, "Get rid of him."

"Yeah! Right away." I held Lambo closer, "Stupid cow, always getting me in trouble." I grumbled once Hibari was no longer in site.

**109. Understand**

"I understand." He muttered looking away from me, "You don't love me like you love him."

"Gokudera…" I made no attempt to follow him as he disappeared from my view.

Because he understood that I couldn't force myself to love him.

**110. Never Forget**

"Hey Sora, can you promise me something?" Eyes like the sky found their way to mine.

"What is it?"

"Whatever happens. Wherever we go. Even if we part from each other and never see each other again. Never forget me."

The edges of his mouth twitched up into a smile, "I could never forget you."

**111. Back Down**

"Cmon Ichigo!" I yelled, dodging another blow from the exhausted orange-haired boy, "Don't tell me that's all you've got?" Kicking him in the chest, he was sent flying, "I thought you were going to save her." I taunted him as I watched him struggle to his feet, "Or are you too weak to keep your promises?"

"I…" I heard him grunt as he shakily stood up, mumbling something under his breath.

Cupping my ear, I leaned towards him mockingly, "I'm sorry. I can't hear you, what was that?"

"I… I will never give up." His reiatsu flared, nearly blowing me back, "And I'll never back down." He charged towards me, sword at ready. The sound of metal meeting metal pierced the air as my sword met his, a grin spread across my face from ear to ear.

"Phase two passed." Blood dripped from the long cut that spread across my cheek. His spiritual energy died down, fading to a dull glimmer as he fell to the ground in a tattered mess.

"My, my…" Kisuke appeared behind me, fan spread over his face, "You sure know how to provoke a person."

My eyes drifted towards him, "Never back down, right?"

**112. At What Cost?**

"So you're just goin to give up?" I asked, standing a little bit away from Cloud, who sat on the small twin-sized bed, head in his hands, "You're going to let everyone around you suffer, because you're too busy feeling sorry for yourself." My eyebrows furrowed together, face tightening in frustration, "You're not the only one who lost them!" His head shot up from his hands, staring at me with a wide-eyed expression, "You're not the only one who lost both Zack and Aerith. You're not the only one who suffered from their deaths."

"I-"

I didn't give him the chance to speak, "Shut up! Stop making excuses for yourself. You're so busy lingering over the dead that you've forgotten that there are people _here _and _now _counting on you. Are you going to let them die at the cost of your selfishness?"

**113. Together**

The soft breeze tickled my nose, blowing my hair softly. The sound of a bird chirping brought me out of my tranquil state, peaking one eye open, "Hey Kyouya." I greeted him as he sat down next to me, giving me the opportunity to lean my head on his shoulders.

I liked it when we were like this.

No arguing.

No tension.

Just being together.

**114. Unlimited**

"What do you want to do when you get older?" I was always asked that question.

"I dunno. " I shrugged, leaning back into my chair, slurping on the cold beverage, "The sky's the limit, y'know? What about you Tuna-fish?"

"He wants to be a robot." Reborn popped up, plopping down on my shoulder.

"What?" Tsuna shrieked, "I do not!"

**115. Trust Me**

"C'mon Tsuna!" I tugged his hand, bringing him closer to the ledge I was standing on, "It's such a better view from up here."

"But what if I fall?" He screeched, stumbling slightly.

I grinned, my arms finding their way around his shoulders, "Trust me. I'd never let you fall."


End file.
